everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MockTurtle3
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:DuchessSwan.png page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (talk) 12:53, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Voice actors I'm going to need sources for those claims you are making. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:26, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :I watched EAH specials on Netflix there are the credits. AF0304 (talk) 16:25, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Much thanks. Would you be able to screencap the credits, or at least the voice actor lists? Parrotbeak (talk) 17:16, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: My account expired xD but I have THD credits from the TV, sorry the bad quality. AF0304 (talk) 17:30, April 18, 2014 (UTC) THDCred1.png THDCred2.png :::Most excellent. Thank you... but I don't see Humphrey in this list. Is there an image missing? Parrotbeak (talk) 19:41, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Lance Charming By any chance, is there a source of information you've dug up for Lance Charming and the Charming siblings? I mean, are you one hundred percent certain that the Charming siblings are not his children? Although they said that they are not really related to most of the other Charmings of the fairytale world, there's a slim chance we'd actually see more Charmings in the future. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 22:50, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Firstly, I edited the pages so check the activity. Secondly, I'm aware of the rules, thanks. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 23:05, November 4, 2014 (UTC) I'd say the same thing about you. You messaged me with a message telling me that I edited wrong, which I know. Well...everyone makes mistakes and I'm just going to leave the Characters/adults page as it is for now, except I replaced the "Village of Book End news anchor" with "Lance Charming", because his name is already specified. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 05:30, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Heritage Hall I was planning to make a page named "Heritage Hall" which appeared in Thronecoming. Do you mind uploading screencaps which are open for use for me to add onto the page, much like what you did with the voice actors previously? (My Netflix doesn't really sport much HD streaming.) You're always welcome to make the page yourself, if you want. By the way, please name the file "Thronecoming - Heritage Hall.jpg" which falls under the image rules. Thanks. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 23:05, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Great. If you're willing to upload a few screencaps, what I need are Gus and Helga Crumb images, new backgrounder images and an image of Heritage Hall, all named under the image format I provided in my previous message. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 02:00, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Many thanks for the sent images. Do you mind sending me the Heritage Hall images? I think I can cover Mrs. Trollworth, because I just noticed that she too made a cartoon debut. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 08:13, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Leaked images Plz don't upload leaked images again. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:30, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Adding onto what Parrotbeak said, it appears you didn't exactly take her advice. See, although some people have already acquired the Kitty Spring Unsprung doll (whose stockphotos haven't yet been uploaded to amazon), doesn't mean that they're allowed to be posted here, so please note of that in the future. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 10:49, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Faybelle There must be a mix-up here because I very much removed those images and deleted them. Admittedly, I first rollbacked your edits because that user had done more wrong edits so I was on a rollback roll for them. Because a rollback only rollbacks the last user, your edits were removed and with that theirs restored. Seeing that wasn't right, I manually removed the images afterwards. But they're gone and it was right of you to remove them. I also have already given that user a talking-to. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:32, January 16, 2015 (UTC)